


Sleep Tight

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Foot Fetish, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgy, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John took a glass of milk up to Stiles’ room whenever they were both home for the night. It was a tradition born years before, and even though his boy could take care of himself perfectly by know, they never wanted to break it.</p><p>Stiles was sitting in his computer chair, clicking out of the window he was watching as soon as his father came in - John acted like he didn’t notice, trying to hide a smile.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo. Will you be up late?” he asked, placing the glass near Stiles’ laptop, in easy reach.</p><p>“Nope. I wanted to go on a raid with Scott, but he has a date, so… Actually, I’m pretty beat,” the boy said, stretching his long arms above his head before taking  a large gulp of milk.</p><p>John watched him in amusement.</p><p>“Alright then, sweet dreams,” he said, stepping up to his boy and planting a kiss on his forehead. Stiles scrunched up his nose, but John knew it was just for show.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You too, pops!”</p><p>John closed the door after himself, checking his watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hiya! I was wondering if you like noncon somnophilia? It's my addiction atm.
> 
> votecrowleyforministerofmagic said:AAAAAH somnophilia steter please boo!!! 
> 
> Anonymous said:Stiles/Multiple sounds absolutely amazing! The idea that Stiles is so out of it that a group of men are just passing him around like a fucktoy is amazing. Alternatively, the idea that Stiles is such a heavy sleeper that everyone comes to his room at different times of night to leave him a filthy fucked out mess is also great. :D

John took a glass of milk up to Stiles’ room whenever they were both home for the night. It was a tradition born years before, and even though his boy could take care of himself perfectly by know, they never wanted to break it.

Stiles was sitting in his computer chair, clicking out of the window he was watching as soon as his father came in - John acted like he didn’t notice, trying to hide a smile.

“Hey, kiddo. Will you be up late?” he asked, placing the glass near Stiles’ laptop, in easy reach.

“Nope. I wanted to go on a raid with Scott, but he has a date, so… Actually, I’m pretty beat,” the boy said, stretching his long arms above his head before taking  a large gulp of milk.

John watched him in amusement.

“Alright then, sweet dreams,” he said, stepping up to his boy and planting a kiss on his forehead. Stiles scrunched up his nose, but John knew it was just for show.

“Yeah, yeah. You too, pops!”

John closed the door after himself, checking his watch.

* * *

He waited forty minutes before going back. Stiles was asleep, still sitting in his chair with the empty glass on the corner of his desk.

“That’s my boy,” John said fondly. He adjusted Stiles so his head wasn’t hanging at such an awkward angle, then left to prepare everything downstairs.

Like clockwork, Alan was knocking on his door at eleven. John would have liked to do everything by himself, but honestly, Stiles was almost a grown man, and he wasn’t so young anymore.

The vet knew what to do by know, so they worked without too much chit-chat. Alan wasn’t very talkative anyway, and he understood that John liked to have a little time for himself.

They pushed the couch to the wall, rolled up the rug and then dragged in the worn, ratty mattress from the basement. John kept the pillows from the old couch too - they were still firm, and good to prop Stiles up against.

When they arranged everything they went up to get Stiles down the stairs. It was hard work with the dead weight of the boy, but they managed, and soon had him lying naked on the mattress.

John would have liked to have a bit more time, but he barely had enough to get the lube and the doorbell was already ringing.

Alan got down on his knees between Stiles’ legs and started to finger him with medical precision. There was a reason John didn’t mind to have him around, not to mention that he liked to know that there was someone with medical experience in the house.

Raf was the first. 

It wasn’t surprising, really. John suspected that the man had always felt something for his son - lust, probably - and he was always the first to arrive when John sent out the text to their little group.

He let the man in, not wasting time on pleasantries; just because he allowed the guy to fuck his son occasionally, it didn’t mean that they had to like each other.

Raf headed straight to the living room and was already throwing his clothes off when John put a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Didn’t you forget something, McCall?”

Raff’s mouth twisted in annoyance, but he did pull out a roll of banknotes from the pocket of his jeans.

“Here’s your fucking 500. You want us all to go bankrupt,” he said in a low voice, not like John was intimidated by him. 

“You know where the door is,” he said calmly, and then watched Raf pull his thick, already hard cock from his boxers. No matter how much he grumbled, he always paid like clockwork.

John didn’t leave him alone with his son, though. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and then sat down on the couch, next to Alan.

Raf was a bit rough, as always, grabbing Stiles thighs and hauling his body up until his lower half was in the man’s lap. There was a reason they always prepared Stiles in advance; Raf didn’t even check to see if he was loose enough, just forced the large, flared head of his cock into Stiles’ hole, groaning when he bottomed out.

John took a sip of his bear, and just watched.

He was long over denying how much he enjoyed the sight of his boy being fucked. He couldn’t help thinking about what Stiles would think if he woke up to the father of his best friend hammering into him and grunting like an actual animal.

Stiles never wake up, though. No matter how much the powerful thrusts jarred his body, his face stayed relaxed, only the slowly spreading blush on his cheeks showing that his body was effected at all.

John adjusted himself, his son didn’t get hard every time they did this, but whenever he did, it was a treat. He liked to think that Stiles would enjoy all the attention these people payed him.

Of course, attention wasn’t the only thing they showered him in, and soon enough, Raf’s movements became jerky and almost violent, until his hips finally stilled on a muffled course.

That was the first load in his sweet boy’s bottom tonight.

Alan undressed slowly, waiting his turn patiently as Raf enjoyed the aftershocks of his orgasm. John really did like the vet. By now he also knew that Alan liked to go second, when there was already a thick dose of come in Stiles to make the slide smoother. He was always very quiet, and John was pretty sure that he particularly enjoyed the obscene, squelching sounds Stiles’ hole made when he started to quicken his movements.

Raf collapsed on the couch in Alan’s abandoned spot, chest glinting with sweat. He was usually quick to come the first time, and preferred to save his strength for the next round.

John was feeling generous - probably because he could see that Stiles’ cock twitched on occasion, promising to harden fully by the time the night was over - so he brought a beer for Raf too when he got another one for himself.

He barely handed the bottle over when the there was a knock on the door. John shot one last took at Alan fucking his boy in measured strokes before answering it.

It took him a moment to decide whether he should let Harris in, or not. If nothing else, the teacher deserved some punishment for causing Stiles to moan and groan about what an asshole he was the whole week.

Adrian must have seen his hesitation, because he was holding out the money before John could shut the door in his face.

They regarded each other for a few minutes, but then John sighed, letting him in. As pathetic as it was, the guy was completely infatuated with Stiles - even though he was very nasty at pulling pig-tails - and he decided to give him a break.

Alan still wasn’t finished, in fact, he looked like he could go on for hourst, but John didn’t mind it, Harris wasn’t going for that anyway.

The teacher made quick work of his clothes and then did his normal - no, actually pretty creepy - routine of greeting Stiles with a kiss.

For once, John felt like they were on the same wavelength with Raf as they watched with equally disturbed expressions on their faces as he was licking the sleeping boy’s mouth open, making desperate little moans.

“Freak,” Raf muttered under his breath, and John clinked their bottles together.

Harris made out with Stiles’ slack, unresponsive mouth for a few long minutes. He had a long, narrow cock, and by the time he had enough of kissing, it was already dripping precome.

Alan didn’t seem bothered by him, he didn’t stutter in fucking Stiles, even when Harris jostled him a bit as he made his way down to the boy’s feet.

Adrian was kind of a fetishist. Well, John was pretty sure that all of them were, but Adrian was definitely the worst.

He sat down at the end of the mattress, picking up one of Stiles’ legs and then proceeding to lick it all over, pulling the toes in his mouth one-by-one and bathing them with his tongue.

Sometimes, he could come just from that, but apparently tonight wasn’t like that. John actually shifted in his seat, wanting to see what the teacher did because he didn’t put anything shifty past him.

Harris wasn’t up for anything untoward, though. No, all he did was wedging his skinny, pale cock between Stiles’ big and second toes and used them to jerk off.

After making sure that everything was okay, John turned his attention on his beer. Harris looking like he was having a religious experience while fucking between his son’s toes was not something he wanted to see when he closed his eyes.

Raf waved at him to stay seated when the doorbell rang again - maybe thanks to the beer - and went to get it himself.

There was only one pair they were waiting for, so John wasn’t surprised by Peter and Talia Hale. What he was surprised about was Derek skulking in after his mother and uncle.

John stood, stopping them in the hallway, before the Hale kid could see too much. Thankfully both Alan and Harris were quiet enough not to be too obvious.

Talia kissed him on the cheek as always, while Peter shook his hand.

“Talia… I wasn’t expecting that you would bring a guest,” John said carefully. 

The woman gave a little wink, pulling her son forward. Derek couldn’t even look at John, he was all flustered and practically shaking with tension.

“It’s fine, John. You know I would never get you in trouble.”

He raised an eyebrow. He could still remember Peter and Talia when they were all teenagers and all they ever did was getting John in trouble.

Peter patted his shoulder.

“Really, don’t worry about our boy. He’s been a recluse ever since that ugly business with that Kate woman. We thought if he could have a chance to blew some steam without consequences, he might get his head out of his ass.”

Derek frowned pulling his head down between his shoulders. John sighed. He didn’t like to be surprised like this, but if he knew one thing about the Hales, it was that they could keep a secret.

Talia grinned when he finally nodded in approval and pulled a thick envelop from her bag. Knowing her, it was probably around five grand, even though John only charged 500 by person. 

“It’s a pleasure to do business with you,” she said teasingly before disappearing into the living room with her family. Raf and John followed after them. 

Harris was already finished, sucking his own come from Stiles’ feet. He gave a dopey grin to Talia, and shifted to the other feet.

The woman smiled back at him.

“I see you’ve been hard at work, Adrian, thank you,” she said, while stripping out of her clothes. She didn’t go to Stiles immediately, instead she waited for her brother to get ready and then the both of them settled on the couch, necking like teenagers. 

John shook his head fondly, pulling Derek into the room. The poor kid was frozen in the doorway with an expression of utter hunger on his face.

“Come on, son. Alan’t almost finished.”

Just as he said it, the vet gave a quiet groan and stopped with his cock buried deep in Stiles’ hole. John appreciated how thoroughly he worked the boy over - Stiles was always completely relaxed and loose afterwards.

When Alan pulled out John took at few seconds to really look at his son. Stiles was still sleeping peacefully, breathing softly thought his open mouth. His lips were red from where his teacher bit on them and there was a flush on his face, reaching down his neck and the top of his chest. His legs were fallen open, exactly like Alan left them, and between his thighs John could see as come was oozing out of his reddened, puffy hole. It looked delicious.

While he was admiring Stiles Derek undressed and was standing by him a bit helplessly.

“It’s completely fine. You can be as rough or as gentle as you want - he certainly won’t mind it - as long as you don’t leave any visible marks,” John told him, and the nodded, swallowing nervously.

He watched as Derek knelt. Even with his evident nerves, he was hard, and after a minute of hesitation, he pushed into Stiles’ well fucked hole.

John almost felt sorry for him. It was clear that he didn’t have much practice in fucking, and well… he came awfully fast, though it seemed he had a really big load saved up, because when he pulled back John could actually see as all that come just bubbled out of Stiles’ used, twitching hole.

“That was fast, Peter commented,” unbothered by his nephew’s murderous look.

John smiled, long used to Peter’s sharp tongue as he crouched down by his boy, swiping the hair from his forehead.

The night was still far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

After Derek had his turn, they let Stiles ‘rest’ for a while - not like he needed it, but sometimes there was a lull in all the fucking, where they just liked to look at him sleeping. 

Stiles was beautiful like this, with his rosy cheeks, dusky nipples and open, puffy lips. John thought that he looked almost angelic in his sleep, even with the milky stream of three different men’s come leaking out between his legs. There was a certain obscenity about it, about the boy having no idea what was happening to him, that he was reduced to nothing more than a well used - and beloved - sex toy.

The quiet didn’t last long. Talia - as always - got bored of his brother when she had much better things to do and shred her underwear, walking up to Stiles and kneeling over his head, facing his legs. She was a very attractive woman - her body was ripe with her years, but far from old. 

She spread the lips of her cunt and lowered herself over the boy’s mouth, rubbing herself against his face. Stiles, of course, couldn’t give her proper head, but she didn’t mind it, satisfied with rubbing her clitoris against Stiles’ chin. It didn’t take long for her to get really going and soon there was wetness sliding down the boy’s throat as she moaned above him.

John would have been worried, but Talia was careful enough to make sure that his son could still breath. She kept one of her hands between her legs to keep his pussy lips spread, and used the other to massage her heavy, soft tits.

She kept eye contact with her brother until Peter couldn’t take it anymore and stood. He got down on his knees behind his sister and pushed her forward roughly enough that she had to catch herself on her hands by Stiles’ hips. 

Peter didn’t waste time, he started fucking her hard and fast, holding her waist tight and making sure to grind her pelvis down against Stiles’ mouth and chin. Talia was always vocal, and she didn’t disappoint now either, moaning loudly and without inhibition. 

As usual, her voice got Raf going again. John could sympathize. 

He watched as McCall took his place between Stiles’ legs again. He didn’t even take his eyes off Talia as he slid right in. His boy was probably so loose by now - used and used and used again with his muscles relaxed in sleep. John wanted to feel it too, but it wasn’t his time yet.

Raf wasn’t any gentler, though it was obvious that he was planning for a long ride by the carefully measured thrusts of his hips. Talia smiled up at him, still on all fours over Stiles - she bent down shortly to suck the boy’s soft, pink cock into her mouth, but it was just for fun; she was close to the finish, John had seen her enough like this to know. 

It only took about three more long stokes of Peter’s cock inside her, and she was coming, biting her lips, face contorted in pleasure. She didn’t like to be fucked right after orgasm, so she pushed her brother away and flopped down beside Stiles.

Peter wasn’t offended, he took his dick in hand and started to jerk it over Stiles’ face. He had to be close too, because he shot his load just a few minutes later, splashing it all over the boy’s nose and lips.

John loved to see his son like this; with Peter’s thick come and the slimy juices of Talia’s cunt smeared all over his face, dripping from his skin like discolored honey… 

Now that he was the only one using the boy, Raf pulled out, turning Stiles to his stomach with one of the old couch pillows under his belly. John was a bit regretful about not seeing his face anymore, but the sight of his ass jutting out in invitation was almost as good. McCall must have felt a same way, because he pushed his cock back immediately with a groan. He used his hands to pull Stiles’ ass cheeks apart, apparently mesmerized by the way that reddened, swollen little hole kept swallowing his length.

“I have no idea why I can’t get bored of this shit,” he said between clenched teeth. His voice was low. 

Usually they didn’t talk much during their time with Stiles, and even when they did, they kept it quiet, even though Stiles couldn’t be woken up by them anyway. John still appreciated the sentiment.

Harris crawled up to them, his skinny cock hard again. He stopped by Stiles head, lifting his shoulder enough that he could push his dick to the warm, soft place between Stiles’ arm and chest. For some reason, he loved to feel the hair of the boy’s armpit rub against him. John didn’t mind, even though he was the one who had too clean the dried come from the soft, dark curls after everyone was gone. Harris fucked Stiles’ armpit with abandon, hips moving so fast that it was almost a blur.

John took a look around, seeing if anyone else wanted to go again. Alan was half-hard and talking to Derek quietly. John had an idea of what they were discussing - Alan was the medical expert, so if he said it was okay, he would let them. Peter was spooning his sister from behind, the both of them giggling, probably about Harris. He had a hand between her legs and at least three fingers pumping into her cunt, but that was no surprise either - she needed the stretching.

Harris finished before Raf - which was a testament of the man’s stamina. John could admire that. 

But still, McCall’s movement turned from measured to furious to jerky, and soon enough he was coming too, collapsing on Stiles for a few seconds while he caught his breath. The contrast between them was fascinating - Raf was all tanned skin and prominent muscles, while Stiles was pale with a lean, almost skinny frame.

John was just about to tell McCall to stop crushing his son, when the man got up finally, heading straight to the bathroom. John always allowed them to use the downstairs shower - it was better than someone catching them on the way home filthy.

Alan and Derek apparently could barely wait for Raf to finish, because in a second they were already by the mattress, pulling Stiles’ body up, arranging his limbs until he was sitting in Alan’s lap, chest propped up against the vet.   
There was jizz leaking from his hole, but nobody was bothered by it.

Alan - with Derek’s help - lifted Stiles’ ass a bit just enough that he could slip his cock inside, and then he was instructing Derek in a low murmur about what to do.

Talia watched her son with something close to pride as he carefully pushed first one, then two fingers into Stiles’ hole, that was already stretched wide by Alan’s cock.

John couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he approved of the careful way the Hale boy touched his son, gently, but firmly working on loosening him up even more.

This wasn’t the first time Stiles would have two cocks in his ass at the same time, though it wasn’t a regular occurrence. John loved how open his little hole was afterwards, gaping a bit before closing up again.

He actually had to rub the ball of his hand against his erection as he watched Derek finally line up and slowly - so, so slowly - pushed inside Stiles.

It was no wonder that both him and Alan moaned in unison, even with all the preparation it still must have been a tight fit.

Derek shuddered, hips jabbing upwards and making Alan hiss. Peter shook his head and knelt behind his nephew, stilling him. He was surprisingly patient as he taught Derek the complicated art of double penetration. As much as Derek froze when his uncle touched him, he warmed up fast, and in a few minutes was fucking up into Stiles slow and steady. Alan couldn’t really move with the boy’s body weighting him down, but by the way his eyes were squeezed shut, feeling Derek’s cock rubbing against his own was enough stimulation.

Peter didn’t leave them, even after his nephew got the hand of things, he stayed right where he was holding Derek close and talking quietly into his ear.  
Talia watched them fondly, sitting on the floor. She was leaning against the couch with Harris between her legs, sucking on her clit with four fingers fucking her pussy. John was pretty sure she was feeling good, but she completely ignored the man working on her. Well, Harris liked that anyway.

Again, Derek was the first to come. Peter didn’t let him pull out though, but made him wait until Allan finished too. Just as well, nobody liked a rude boy.   
Peter helped getting Stiles on his back again, waving off Alan and Derek. They didn’t stick around, and headed to the bathroom together as soon as they heard Raf finish.

McCall didn’t even say goodbye, the sound of the front door the only sign that he left.

Peter rubbed at Stiles’ nipples for a bit, then grinned at his sister, nodding his head in invitation.

Talia didn’t need anything more. She grabbed Harris’ hair and pushed him away without even a glance. The insides of her tights were sticky with her slick, pussy red and open.

John watched as she walked up to his son, stopping by his feet.

She grabbed Stiles ankle to steady it and then slowly lowered herself, hissing as Stiles’ toes sinked into her. John knew she wasn’t a fetishist about this, not like Harris, but his boy usually didn’t get hard and his wrist was too limp to insert, so that only left his feet if she wanted anything of him inside her.

She stopped for a few seconds with only Stiles’ toes in her, wiggling her hips and then slowly worked herself lower and lower as far as she could. All that stretching paid off, because in a minute she was fucking herself on Stiles foot carefully, pinching her nipples with both hands. 

Peter just looked at her, but then he pulled his attention away, turning Stiles’ head to the side and prying his mouth open. John wasn’t worried, he had enough experience not to do any damage to Stiles, so he was content to just watch the sight of him pushing the head of his cock inside, rubbing it against the inside of his son’s cheek.

Stiles looked obscene with the bulge of a cock distending his face. It was lovely.

Alan and Derek returned - with their clothes on - and sat down beside him, enjoying the show.

Talia was making noises again, her thighs working hard as she bounced on Stiles’ foot. The stretch must have been intense, but John knew that she was waiting for this all night, and she was obviously making the most of it. And so was Peter. He was thrusting shallowly into Stiles mouth, palming the back of his head.

Talia came first, actually squirting. Peter chuckled as he saw his sister spraying Stiles’ shin with her juices. She stopped, whole body shuddering with the aftershocks of her orgasm. John knew she would stay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying her cunt clenching down on his boy.

Peter also quickened his hips. He opened Stiles’ mouth a little wider, pulling his tongue out a bit to cushion his teeth. Soon enough, he was coming too, letting his come ooze out of the boy’s slack mouth as he pulled out. He smeared the head of his cock against Stiles’ brow then stood and helped his sister to her feet before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Need a hand getting him up?” Alan asked, and John nodded. 

They grabbed Stiles and took him up the stairs. The poor boy was all slippery, but they managed, depositing him in John’s bed - as usual.

“Lock up, would you?”

Alan just nodded with knowing eyes, closing the door of the room behind himself.

Finally, they were alone.

John did love to watch Stiles be fucked by everyone, but the best part, the part that was just theirs was only just about to start.

He undressed slowly, eyes never leaving his son’s prone form. The sedative was still going strong, but it had to lose some of it’s unpleasant side-effects by now, so John was hopeful, that they would both enjoy it.

He arranged Stiles so he would be comfortable before parting his legs. They fell to the side easily, almost like a real invitation, and John couldn’t help pushing two of his fingers into his son’s hole.

Oh, god. He was so sloppy and soft inside… and so hot - warmed by everyone who had their way with him tonight.

John moaned, lining up his cock to that sweet, puffy little hole.

There was no resistance as he entered, his dick just sank right in all the way, swallowed by Stiles’ limp, sleeping body. It was like coming home.

He fucked his boy slowly, the feeling of everyone else’s come leaking out beside his cock just making him enjoy it more. 

He loved to know that Stiles was all used and buttered up, filled to the brim and filthy with sweat and who knows what, but what he loved the most was the certainty that he would  _always_ be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! (or hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com)


End file.
